Young children typically learn to ride a bicycle with the assistance of an older family member, and unicycle riders are substantially self-taught older children and young adults. In either situation, the process of developing the balancing skills related to riding is inherently accompanied by falls where both the rider and cycle often sustain injury.
The beginning bicyclist is normally aided by an instructor who assists in stabilizing the moving cycle and rider in an effort to abate the inevitable falls. More disadvantaged is the beginning unicyclist who is normally aided only by balancing poles, much like a skier is aided by ski poles. Paradoxically, the unicyclist's balancing poles are really only suited for the rider with sufficient skill to stay substantially upright. As the problems inherent in learning to ride are as old as the cycles themselves, devices have been introduced to assist both rider and instructor. For example, it is known that cycles with more than two wheels are inherently stable, thereby eliminating the need for additional assistance. Likewise, training wheels provide increased lateral stability. In addition, it is known to rigidly fix handles of various configurations to the rear of the bicycle so that, while the instructor is forced to remain behind the bicycle, they can provide some assistance in propelling, steering, and sometimes balancing the beginning rider. However, those devices developed for use with an instructor uniformly require the instructor to remain well behind the bicycle --the very location that provides the instructor the least ability to stabilize the moving cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,507 (Christof) discloses a rectangular-shaped handle as part of a steering mechanism, attached to a front wheel, that is ultimately operated by a person walking behind a tricycle. While the Christof device is applicable to tricycle riders who may require assistance in steering or propelling the tricycle, it is not relevant to stability or balance as tricycles are inherently stable.
The pushing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,096 (Gardenhour, Jr. et al.) consists of a stick like device with one end attached to a "C" shaped hook and the other end attached to an oval-shaped handle. With the stick hooked to a tricycle, a person can assist in propelling the tricycle in the desired direction of travel by pushing or pulling the handle. Although the Gardenhour device loosely fits the tricycle, the purpose of the loose fit is to facilitate attachment and removal. Gardenhour only teaches of using the device behind the tricycle and in the direction of intended travel; it does not teach of using the device to assist in stabilizing single or double wheeled cycles. Like the Christof device, the Gardenhour invention is directed only to tricycles which are inherently stable.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944 (Kalmus) teaches that a stick-like steering device can be rigidly clamped to a bicycle seat post. More particularly, the Kalmus patent appears directed to a device that offers flexibility in adjusting the length and angle of the stick while providing for a means of easy detachment. With the stick in place, an instructor can offer some balancing assistance to the beginning rider by pushing or pulling on the steering device. However, the placement of the stick relegates the instructor to a position well behind the cycle--a position that prohibits the instructor from offering more than a small amount of leverage to stabilize the cycle, and places the instructor out of reach of a falling rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,554 (May) describes a bicycle training handle rigidly affixed and extending upwardly and rearwardly from the rear of the bicycle. With a broad handle and three point attachment to the bicycle frame, this training device seeks to provide "a very rigid framework" by which a helper can better assist in averting falls. Like other devices, the May invention is rigidly fixed and provides the instructor little leverage in balancing the moving cycle and rider.
The primary thrusts of the prior art are directed to propelling inherently stable tricycles, or steering and balancing bicycles with rigidly fixed attachments. While the latter devices are capable of offering some assistance to the beginning rider, they relegate the instructor to a position well behind the bicycle. Forcing the instructor behind the cycle as required by the prior art, removes the instructor far from the preferred position of maximum leverage and maximum control; that is, immediately perpendicular to the rider, and places the instructor beyond the reach of a falling rider.
Thus, the existing devices describe attachments which extend outwardly behind the tricycle or bicycle for the purpose of allowing an instructor to aid the rider propel or steer. Accordingly, there has long existed a need in the art for a device that provides substantial leverage to stabilize the cycle; that positions the instructor within easy grasp of the rider; and permits the instructor to adjust control of the cycle in relation to the experience level of the rider.